1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel of an organic light emitting display device, and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume when compared to cathode ray tubes have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices, among others.
Among these, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that generate light by the recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device is driven with low power consumption and rapid response times.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device represents gray levels by controlling the amount of current flowing to the organic light emitting diodes using a driving transistor included in each of pixels. In this case, an image having non-uniform brightness may be displayed due to variations in threshold voltages of the driving transistors included in the pixels.